Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Hog-Wild Hamton
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Hog-Wild Hamton is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons crossover film. Plot The episode begins with an Acme Clearinghouse commercial featuring Ed McMayhem, and people who have just won houses. By finding Ed McMayhem's face on letters in their mailbox, they can win large amounts of money; enough to buy a new house. To enter, they must subscribe to thousands of overpriced magazines. Hamton is one of the subscribers, and his mother, Winnie, is worried about him, as he only enters the sweepstakes for the magazine subscriptions. After Hamton mails his letter, he sees his father, Wade, preparing for his second honeymoon. Winnie has forgotten to get a babysitter for Hamton, as they will be gone for two whole days, and Uncle Stinky is unavailable, Because he is out of town at the Bacon Convention. Hamton tells his parents that he is old enough now to watch the house on his own. His parents trust him, and decide to leave him in charge of the house, as long as it's not a mess when they get back. At Acme Looniversity during lunch period, Plucky talks to Hamton about what they could do over the weekend. Hamton tells Plucky that his parents are gone for the weekend and he promised them he would watch the house until they get back. With no parents to tell him what to do, Plucky wants to throw a party at Hamton's house and invite all his friends. Hamton disapproves, but Plucky tells him they're not going to be young forever, and they have to have a party sometime. Hamton decides to invite Plucky, as long as he doesn't touch anything, and not to tell anyone else. As they leave, Plucky tapes notes to the back of him, telling everyone to come to Hamton's house for the party tomorrow night. As Plucky and Hamton pass by, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-man, Buster, Babs, Mary Melody, and Fowlmouth pass by telling Hamton they will see him tomorrow night, and will tell all their friends. Hamton is confused as to why everyone notices him. Even Dizzy Devil notices him, and he hugs him as he spins around, with the notes sticking to his fur. Hamton is still confused, but Plucky decides to take his mind off it by buying him a milkshake at the milkshake shop. As Hamton is distracted with his milkshake, Plucky uses his milkshake to spray, "Big Party at Hamton's Tomorrow Nite" on the mirror. Elmyra wants to know what party it is, but Plucky muffles her and cleans the mirror up. Later at the Ghost monsters lair the ghosts 3 year old bratty cousin Dinky comes over for his birthday. Wile at Pac-Man's house it is Pac-Baby's birthday as well & Pac-Man decides to take him to Hamton's house for his birthday. At the ghosts house Clyde keeps begging Dinky to get off the party banner. Dinky saya to take him to Hamtons house in order to get him down. The next evening, at Hamton's house, Plucky and Hamton are relaxing when there is a knock at the door. The citizens of Pac-Land and Acme Acres have arrived for the party, with the line to Hamton's house being a mile long. Hamton is shocked, as his parents would be very angry at him if they found out he threw a party at their house without their permission. Plucky then reveals the party refreshments, as Hamton faints into a coma. In the second act, Hamton sees his parents, who have returned, and he tells them he had a horrible dream that Plucky threw a party at his house, and that they got very angry at him and killed him. Hamton's parents tell them that he is currently in a dream, that the party is real, and they will kill him when they get home. Hamton wakes up, and asks Plucky why all of Pac-Land and Acme Acres is in his house. Plucky has turned on the stereo, ready to play some tunes. The stereo is set to Barry Manilow's Greatest Hits, much to the guests' horror (exept for Inky). As Plucky tries to adjust the stereo, Hamton sets it to a continuous 8-second loop of an instrumental of the Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Song. Ms. Pac-Man, Babs, Shirley, and Mary congratulate Hamton and tell him he should throw parties more often. Wile at this Pac-Baby meets Dinky. They wonder why Pac-People & ghosts are supposed to hate each other, so they decide to like each other until they find out why. The music is bothering Egghead Junior, who is next door, working on his homework. He goes over to Hamton's house and hands Hamton a note informing him that he is working on his final exam on nuclear brain transplantation, and requests that he keep the music down, or else. Pac-Man agrees with Hamton but Plucky isn't scared, and tells Egghead Junior that this is a private party and that he should leave. Pac-Man and Hamton tell Plucky that he isn't being nice, but Plucky isn't scared, and tells Hamton, "What can that little squirt do to us?". Egghead Junior reads a book entitled, Pressure Points and Pain, and knocks on the door. When Hamton opens it, Egghead Junior pokes him in the arm, causing him pain, then rushes back home to continue working. As the party continues, Babs asks Shirley if she has the bottle she asked for. They were going to play Spin the Bottle, and Shirley's bottle is designed to target Buster Bunny, so that Babs will have no choice but to kiss him. Buster is nervous, and hides behind an ugly big-lipped man. It's Elmyra's turn to play, and as she spins the bottle, it once again targets Buster. Buster hides in the kitchen, where Dizzy has eaten all the food in Hamton's fridge. Buster asks Dizzy, "Why didn't you just eat the whole thing?" and Dizzy eats the fridge as well. Elmyra finds Buster as he continues to avoid her. He runs into Wade's office, where Gogo Dodo is dancing. He uses Gogo to be in his place. Elmyra asks Gogo to give her kisses, but Gogo transforms his head into Elmyra's and asks her to give him kisses. This disgusts Elmyra, and she runs away. Meanwile Pac-Baby and Dinky are on top of the banner & the Pac-Man Family and ghosts try to get them off. Back at Hamton's living room, Plucky announces to the guests that he has a microphone that can broadcast to radios all over the world. He tells everyone that it's ladies' night at Hamton's House, and that all the ladies should come over and rock out. The music he plays interrupts Egghead Junior's experiment, and he comes over to Hamton's house to give Hamton a note, telling him that one last intrusion will cause him to beat Hamton up. Plucky stands up for Hamton, but Egghead Junior pokes him in the beak, causing him to whack Hamton. Plucky dares Egghead Junior to try again, and Egghead Junior pokes him in the finger, causing him to kick Hamton. Egghead Junior returns home to continue working. Back at Hamton's house, Elmyra plays with a rattlesnake, even going as far to use it as a musical instrument and a jump rope. The Military Boys Choir has arrived to perform, but with Egghead Junior on his tail, Hamton can't afford any more noise. As the choir performs, Egghead Junior is unable to concentrate and fires a missile, which destroys Hamton's house. Hamton blames Plucky for the destruction of his house. If Plucky had never thrown the party, Hamton's house would still be in one piece. The ghosts decide to go home after Dinky tells Pac-Baby that this was the best party ever. Pac-Man and Plucky tells Hamton that he will get punished, as Hamton's parents left him responsible for their house while they were away. In the third act, Hamton is upset and crying over his destroyed house. Hamton wants to repair his house, but there aren't enough pieces left. Hamton thinks about the punishment his parents will give him as they return. Hamton thinks the worst punishment of all is them eating cake in front of him, forbidding him from having any. Plucky has an idea; Hamton won't get in as much trouble if he tells them the right story. Hamton is against lying, but Plucky tells him that he prefers to use "creative exaggerations". Plucky's creative exaggeration is that he and Hamton were sitting at the living room drinking cocoa and playing checkers when two aliens came to their door. They thought the aliens were girl scouts, and they abducted them. Inside their spaceship, they were subjected to various experiments, including body swaps. Hamton asks Plucky how they got off the ship, and Plucky tells them they flunked their tests and the Aliens booted them out. When the aliens left, the exhaust from their rocket destroyed his house. Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man tell Hamton that he should tell what happend and think Plucky will get blamed for it scence he started it. Hamton tells the Pacs "But you guys came if you two are responsable adults!" and Pac-Man says "We did not know this was all Plucky's idea" and Ms. Pac-Man added "We shall take the blame to" When Hamtons parents return, Plucky tries to leave, but Hamton prevents him. Hamton's parents ask what happened to the house. Plucky tells Hamton to exaggerate, but Hamton decides it's best to tell his parents the truth. Still crying he tells them that Plucky talked him into throwing a party at his house, and everyone came over to party, and the house was destroyed, but Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man were calm until Pac-Baby and Dinky started to ruin everything. Wade and Winnie were surprised that everyone in Acme Acres came to his party, and were worried he didn't have any friends. He asks if they aren't going to punish him, but they still are, as they could never let him destroy their house. Plucky leaves, as Hamton's parents attempt to punish him. Just as they are about to punish him, Ed McMayhem arrives in his limo and tells Hamton that he is Acme Clearinghouse's grand prize winner. Hamton has won a free house. Hamton thanks Ed and rushes inside his house, and Ed thanks Hamton for entering, laughing afterward. Pac-Man tells his wife that everything worked out after all and they go home to Pac-Land. Egghead Junior arrives and hands Ed a note telling him that he is studying for a very important test and requests that he stop laughing. Ed continues to laugh and Egghead Junior pokes him in the belly button, causing him pain. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures